


Alivio

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen, Sickfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Por culpa de su gripa ya no podrían ir y Sakuno se sentía culpable por ello.





	Alivio

—Así que estás enferma.

Escuchar esas palabras hizo que Sakuno quisiese ocultar por completo su rostro bajo las cobijas.

Había sido ella quien había sugerido en primer lugar que fuesen a patinar, aprovechando la pista de hielo que habían abierto durante el invierno, y ahora era ella quien no podía ir. Era obvio que Ryoma estuviese molesto e incluso decepcionado, como sin duda lo estaría Kintarou cuando se enterase de que no podría ir.

—Lo siento —dijo con sinceridad de inmediato, pero Ryoma no pronunció nada en respuesta.

El silencio se mantuvo por varios segundos en los que Sakuno sintió su cabeza dar vueltas, cosa que continuó hasta que al fin encontró algo más que decir.

—Dile a Tooyama-kun... —comenzó, pero un repentino ataque de tos hizo que tuviese que alejar el teléfono y tapar su boca con su mano libre para que Ryoma no la escuchase demasiado. Una vez consiguió recuperarse de este, continuó—, que lo siento.

No era que no quisiese decírselo directamente, pero Sakuno no quería tener que hacer otra llamada así, en parte por la vergüenza que sentía y en parte por su garganta.

El que la llamada no durase mucho más le produjo cierto alivio y Sakuno se durmió, pensando en formas para compensarlos una vez tuviese fuerzas para levantarse de la cama.

* * *

Cuando Sakuno volvió a abrir los ojos todavía era de día y aunque la calefacción seguía encendida no pudo evitar tiritar.

Confundida y adormilada, Sakuno se mantuvo totalmente inmóvil y con su vista fija en la pared hasta que un par de golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Quizás, pensó distraída, habían golpeado antes y eso había sido lo que la había despertado.

—¿Sakuno?

Al reconocer la voz de su madre, Sakuno contestó en voz tan fuerte como se lo permitió su garganta y momentos después su madre entró a la habitación.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo acercándose con un vaso de agua y una tableta.

—Estaré bien —respondió Sakuno, aceptando su ayuda para enderezarse y tomó la medicina en silencio, aunque sin poder evitar hacer una mueca ante su agrio sabor.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres algo? —Sakuno asintió a la primera pregunta y negó con su cabeza a la segunda, antes de acomodarse de nuevo en su cama y cerró los ojos.

Seguramente se habría quedado dormida poco después de no ser porque su madre habló de nuevo, causando que volviese a abrir los ojos y se esforzase en mantenerse despierta para poder escucharla bien.

—Vinieron a visitarte —dijo en voz baja y con una expresión seria—. ¿Quieres que pasen?

Sakuno observó a su madre por unos segundos, sorprendida y dudosa de lo que había escuchado, pero al ver que su madre estaba esperando por su respuesta no pudo más que asumir que no se había imaginado esas palabras y asintió nuevamente.

Casi esperaba que su madre dijese algo que no tuviese nada que ver con las supuestas personas que habían ido a verla o que al menos le insistiese que era mejor que descansase, pero un lugar de ello ella suspiró y verificó la temperatura de la frente de Sakuno.

—Sólo por unos minutos, necesitas descansar —pronunció seriamente en voz baja y en cuanto abandonó la habitación, Sakuno la escuchó decir—: Sigan.

¿Quiénes eran? Sakuno obtuvo la respuesta tan sólo unos segundos después, cuando dos personas entraron, dejando la puerta abierta tras ellos.

—Ryoma-kun... Tooyama-kun... —murmuró al verlos, preguntándose si acaso realmente se había quedado dormida y estaba soñando con ellos. Porque ellos deberían estar en sus casas o al menos en una cancha de tenis cubierta, no visitándola.

—Vinimos a ayudarte a mejorarte —anunció Kintarou con una gran sonrisa, mostrando una pequeña canasta llena de frutas, la cual dejó en la mesa de noche casi de inmediato—. A mí siempre me hacen comer fruta cuando enfermo así que trajimos. Y debes estar aburrida, así que también te acompañaremos y si quieres jugar o...

—Así harás que empeore —interrumpió Ryoma, causando que la sonrisa se borrase del rostro del pelirrojo y sus ojos se abriesen por completo.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Yo estoy haciendo eso, Sakuno-chan? —preguntó señalándose, mirándola a ella y a Ryoma por intervalos—. Quería que estuvieses bien y entretenerte y... y...

Verlo tan azorado hizo que Sakuno quisiese asegurarle que no tenía que preocuparse y agradecerle, pero los gestos del pelirrojo consiguieron que en lugar de eso dejase escapar una corta risa que, para su alivio, hizo que la expresión de pánico de Kintarou fuese remplazado por una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Ves que no estoy haciendo mal, Koshimae? —Sakuno asintió débilmente y Ryoma ocultó una pequeña sonrisa burlona bajando un poco la visera de su gorra.

La conversación continuó así por varios minutos en los que Sakuno tuvo que esforzarse para mantener la atención en ella, pero a pesar de eso en el momento en que su madre regresó le parecieron tan cortos que de no haber sido por el malestar de la gripa y las ganas de dormir producida por la medicina para esta, Sakuno le habría pedido que los dejase quedarse por un poco más.

—Mejórate pronto, Ryuuzaki —dijo Ryoma antes de dirigirse a la puerta y Kintarou coreó sus palabras, arrodillándose al lado de la cama, cerca a la cabecera de esta, para decirlas y luego se levantó de un salto y lo imitó, añadiendo mientras andaba:

—¡Y cuando estés bien iremos a patinar!

Sakuno no podía decir que ya se encontraba bien, que su cabeza hubiese dejado de dar vueltas, que le hubiese dejado de doler la garganta o que se sintiese con fuerzas para mantenerse despierta por mucho más tiempo, pero a pesar de todo eso se encontró sonriendo con cierto alivio, gesto que no desapareció de su rostro segundos después, cuando cayó dormida aun antes de que ellos saliesen de su habitación.


End file.
